Shine Angel and Dark Devil
by AmarisMayRay
Summary: Ketika Len mendapati dirinya dalam situasi aneh, dia mendapati suatu 'fakta' yang membuatnya mengikuti ucapan raja kegelapan, Mikuo. / 'Jika aku memihak 'gelap', maka Rin memihak apa' / My first fanfic! / Mind to RnR minna?
1. Welcome to Shiny Winga!

**Shine Angel and Dark Devil**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik Yamaha, Crypton, dan produksi yang memproduksinya *yo dawg***

...

Pada abad sebelum sekarang dimana sihir dan naga masih berlaku, terdapat sebuah daerah yang dipimpin ratu cahaya. Daerah dimana seperti dalam cerita dongeng biasa dimana ada kota, ada desa, ada istana, dan tentu dikelilingi hutan lebat. Nama daerah itu bernama **'Shiny Winga'**, nama yang diberikan olehratu langsung.

Miku Hatsune namanya. Beliau adalah ratu cahaya yang sekilas terlihat seperti gadis dengan _twintail_ biru panjang yang sampai menyentuh dataran yang ia pijak. Tapi sebagian orang yang memiliki 'indra keenam', mereka bisa melihat sayap putih di belakangnya.

Gadis itu tengah melamun di kursi ratunya, entah memikirkan apa. Bahkan para prajurit hanya bisa diam mematung di tempat ia harus berdiri, karena tidak dapat sedikitpun perintah dari beliau.

Tapi bukan sang ratulah karakter utama kita disini. Mari kita pergi ke suatu tempat, dimana gubuk kecil berdiri di atas jurang yang amat tinggi. Gubuk yang didiami si kembar dengan rambut _blondehoney_ namun beda kelamin.

Si gadis berambut pendek yang baru setengah menguasai sihir putih, bernama Kagamine Rin. Dia orang yang cukup ceroboh dan pemalas, tapi berperasaan. Beda dengan si laki-laki yang juga merupakan kakaknya walau beda tipis waktu lahirnya, Kagamine Len. Dia orang yang cerdas, cekatan, dan kuat dalam memainkan senjata.

Takdir apakah yang dapat membuat dua bersaudara itu saling tinggal bersama.

"Len! Aku sudah bisa sihir membuat daun menjadi pisau!" sorak si gadis sambil memamerkan daun kering yang dipegangnya sekaku pisau. Ia berbahagia di dalam gubuk mereka dengan wajah cerah.

"_Etto_, Rin. Jangan sampai ujung daun itu mengenai perabotan," tegur kakaknya yang kini tengah memasak di atas tungku api. Rin menghentikan aksi gilanya, dan mendekati Len.

"Masak apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Masak sup," ucap kakaknya datar, terus mengaduk-ngaduk air dimana terdapat berbagai macam isi dalam pancinya. Mungkin seperti sayur misal wortel, labu, dan lainnya.

"Ah masa' sup lagi sih!" keluh Rin manja. Len tertawa kecil.

"Aku buat jus jeruk nanti kok."

"_Hontou ni?"_

"Iya. Nah, siapkan piring dan peralatan makan lainnya. Masakannya sebentar lagi siap."

_"Haik!"__  
><em>  
>Rin langsung mempercepat langkahnya menuju lemari piring, dan mengambil dua buah mangkuk disana. Lalu gelas, sendok, garpu, dan lainnya yang biasa mereka pakai saat menikmati enaknya kaldu kuah dari sup buatan <em>chef<em> Kagamine Len.

"Rin! Kau yakin membawa semua alat makan itu sekali balik!?" Len kaget melihat Rin menyusun mereka menjadi sangat tinggi dalam dekapannya. Jika sihir Rin masih bekerja dengan stabil sampai tujuan sih, tidak apa-apa. Tapi jika diingat kemarin Rin melakukan hal yang sama dengan sekarang dan jangan ditanya apa yang terjadi, Len pasti bakal protes karena mangkuk mereka hanya tinggal dua buah itu saja.

"Yakinlah pada kemampuan Rin si penyihir hebat yang akan menguasai ilmu ruang hampa dengan baik!" Rin dengan bangganya membawa semua perabotan itu seakan seperti pemain sirkus. Len hanya menggeleng lalu menatap Rin was-was, sampai apa yang dipikirkannya benar-benar terjadi.

Rin tersandung kaki kursi, lalu ingin terjatuh.

"KYAA!" teriak Rin antara merasakan kaki yang tersandung itu nyut-nyutan, atau takut hidungnya yang semula pesek jadi makin pesek karena sebentar lagi hidungnya akan mendarat di lantai datar.

Len dengan sigap menangkap Rin dengan satu tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menangkap semua perabotan yang betebaran di udara dengan gesitnya.

"Fuh! Sudah kuduga Rin bakal ceroboh lagi," gerutu Len.

"Ma-maaf..." Rin menunduk menyesal, dengan masih dalam posisi memeluk tubuh Len erat.

"Ingat, ini terakhir kalinya kau melakukan hal seperti ini," nasehat Len. "Jika aku masih melihat dirimu melakukan hal serupa, kupotong kaki Rin dengan pedangku."

"Len jahaaatt!" Rin menjerit ketakutan mendengar ancaman dari Len.

"Beberapa mangkuk kita sudah pecah karena keteledoranmu! Ingat Rin, kita hanya punya dua mangkuk ini yang tersisa. Uang kita untuk makan saja payah, apalagi untuk membeli mangkuk."

"Tetap saja Len jahat!" cetus Rin, membuat Len yang sudah sabar maksimal melepaskan Rin langsung.

Rin jatuh di lantai dengan tidak elitnya. Len dengan cueknya berjalan mendekati meja makan dan menaruh semua perabotan yang ia bawa dan menyusunnya rapi.

"Nah Rin, am-"

Saat Len melengok ke tempat Rin tersungkur tadi, sosoknya sudah tidak ada di tempatnya semula.

"Hahh, ngambek lagi kan dia?" desah Len lalu ia mengambil pedang besar yang bersandar di perapian dan keluar rumah.

xXx

"Ratu Hatsune Miku, saya membawa kabar buruk bagi ratu."

Ratu Miku yang tadinya melamun di jendela pun, langsung melengok pada sosok berjubah abu-abu kusam dengan kepalanya ditutup oleh penutup kepala.

"Kabar buruk? Apa?" tanya Miku. Sosok itu tertawa kecil di balik penutup jubahnya.

"Saya takkan memberi informasi ini dengan gratis," jawabnya. Miku memicingkan matanya dengan paparan wajah marah.

"Kaito. Kau mau apapun, akan aku kabulkan," kata Miku tenang, menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Sosok yang Miku panggil 'Kaito' pun kembali tertawa kecil.

"Raja Kegelapan, mulai menyerang daerah ini lagi."

"Apa!?" Miku yang mendengar berita itu hanya memberikan reaksi kaget sebentar.

"Kalau begitu, siapkan prajurit dan kau pimpin pasukan, Kaito."

_"Yes, my majesty..."_

xXx

"Ah Len menyebalkan!" Rin kini duduk berjongkok di tepi kolam, hanya menggunakan jubah kusam hitam untuk menutupi jati dirinya sebagai seorang penyihir. Ia melempar batu yang digenggamnya, dan batu yang ia lempar memantul ke permukaan air sampai tiga kali hingga pantulan terakhir benar-benar menjadi akhir ia tenggelam.

"Seharusnya Len tidak perlu semarah itu kan? Rin kan tidak sengaja!" omel Rin. "Lagian, Rin kan memang seorang penyihir sejak kecil! Len tidak berhak memarahiku dong!"

Rin melipat kedua lengannya di atas lututnya, ingin menangis.

Mari kita tinggalkan gadis berambut pendek _blondehoney_ berjubah hitam ini.  
>Len bingung harus pergi kemana. Ia telusuri pasar kota, sambil tetap menjaga pandangannya untuk menemukan sosok saudara kandungnya itu. Saat Len baru saja makin mempercepat langkahnya untuk ke wilayah selanjutnya ketika melewati lorong gelap kecil, ia menabrak seseorang yang sehabis keluar melintasi lorong itu.<p>

Lelaki berambut _blondehoney _panjang yang diikat ekor kuda dengan paksa karena rambut pendeknya itu terjatuh dengan pantat mendarat terlebih dahulu.

"Aww! Kalau jalan hati-hati dong..." gerutu Len. Ia menatap sosok perempuan berambut hijau muda dengan berpakaian gaun merah hitam. Gadis itu menatap Len dengan manik hijaunya, memaparkan raut wajah bersalah.

"Maaf! Aku tidak lihat dirimu!" kata gadis itu dengan rasa bersalah, lalu merendah memberikan uluran tangannya. Len menerima uluran tangannya, dan gadis itu membantu Len berdiri.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa jika memang tidak sengaja," ucap Len setelah dibantu berdiri oleh gadis itu. Ia mengepak mantel merah tuanya dimana pasir-pasir debus melekat ketika ia terjatuh tadi.

"Mantelmu kotor ya? Mau ke rumahku sebentar?" ajak gadis itu prihatin. Len menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tidak usah repot-repot!" Len tersenyum. "Aku mau mencari saudaraku dulu. Bisa-bisa dia hilang diterkam naga."

"Saudara ya... Hei, sebagai permintaan maaf, aku boleh temani?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Aku punya Griffin loh!"

Len berpikir sejenak. Griffin, hewan terbang seperti elang dengan berbadan singa, pasti terbangnya laju apalagi jika dipicu dengan ketajaman matanya. Humm, Len bisa mengandalkan hewan yang biasa menjadi hewan tunggangan para tentara ini.

"Setuju!" jawab Len antusias.

"Gumi," kata gadis itu pendek, memperkenalkan dirinya. "Panggil saja aku Gumi."

"Len," sahut Len ramah.

"Baik. Len!" Gumi langsung mengeret tangan Len masuk ke dalam lorong gelap itu kembali.

"k-kita mau kemana!?" Len kaget ketika Gumi malah menariknya ke dalam lubang besar hitam tanpa dasar di depan mereka.

"Aku tadi lewat sini kok, jadi tenang saja!" jawab Gumi santai.

Saat mereka masuk, dua sosok berjubah gelap berdiri menatap mereka berdua yang berlari masuk melewati portal dimensi lain.

"Jadi, kita ditugaskan raja Mikuo untuk membereskan tempat ini? Terlalu gampang."

"Hati-hati, disini ada ratu Miku. Kita tidak tahu seberapa besar kekuatan saingan raja kita itu."

"Bosan! Oh ya, aku merasakan hawa memikat dari pria yang diseret gadis itu tadi."

"... Aku juga merasakannya."

To be Continued

**A/N: Fanfic fandom Vocaloid pertamaku. Mohon maaf jika ceritanya sangat pendek! *bow*****Aku senang sekali waktu menonton video dimana cerita Miku menyuruh Rin untuk menari demi sang naga. Awal inspirasiku dari sana, walau ini agak jauh dari aslinya karena Miku disini tokohnya protagonis.****Makasih yang sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca!****Review? Saran kritik boleh!**


	2. Ambush!

**Shine Angel and Dark Devil**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik Yamaha, Crypton, dan produksi yang memproduksinya *yo dawg***

...

"Ratu Miku, saya dapat melihatnya."

Sesosok berjubah hitam dengan mengenakan penutup, berdiri di depan seorang gadis _twintail_ bersurai biru muda yang kini tengah terduduk di kursi ratunya. Matanya menyorot dingin pada sosok di hadapannya sekarang.

"Sesuatu! Kekuatan gelap yang sangat besar namun bukan dari mereka, saya rasakan!"

"Gelap?"

"Kekuatan gelap yang sangat besar, namun disegel dengan baik. Ah, kekuatan yang sangat menarik," sosok berjubah hitam mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukkan seseorang dari dalam bola kristal yang ia pegang.

"... Dia..."

xXx

**GEBRAK!**

Lubang hitam membuka lebar membentuk oval, dan mengeluarkan dua makhluk berupa manusia seakan memuntahkan mereka. Lubang hitam itu muncul pada atap istana. Dan disebut istana, karena terlihat dataran yang dipijaki mereka berdua terbuat dari material yang biasa digunakan para penghuni sana untuk membangun istana dan menara atau semacamnya.

"Sudah sampai, Len!" tegur Gumi yang mendarat dengan sempurna saat keluar dari lubang hitam yang telah menutup.

"Itu lubang apa sih? Kukira hanya Rin yang menguasai sihir teleportasi," gerutu Len yang terlihat asyik tiduran di atap dalam posisi tengkurap. Mungkin sedang menahan sakit kepalanya karena jidatnya mendarat turun terlebih dahulu, hingga kalian bisa tahu bagaimana suaranya bukan?

"Untuk keluarga kerajaan, itu memang wajib dikuasai biarpun kau bukan status **'Mage' **sekalipun," terang Gumi. "Hal itu berguna jika melarikan diri jika terdesak. Tapi itu bukan teleportasi ala Mage, tapi sejenis pemindah yang menyobek dimensi lain saja."

Len menutup matanya sambil menghela nafas kecil. Wajar dia tidak mengerti atau tidak mau mengerti akan seluk beluk penyihir. Baginya yang merupakan **'Blade Master'**, tentu kekuatan utamanya hanyalah serangan fisik.

"Jadi, kau anak bangsawan ya?" tebak Len dengan nada dingin. Ia bangkit, kemudian duduk dalam posisi jongkok.

"Seperti itulah," jawab Gumi. "Jadi tahu alasan aku punya Griffin kan?"

"Karena kau memang punya. Tapi bukannya hanya tentara terpilih yang boleh mengendarainya?"

"Hei kau tahu kan Griffin itu tidak sembarang orang bisa mengendarai loh! Rata-rata hanya cewek, karena perasaan kasih sayang mereka mengalir dan membentuk ikatan dengan Griffin."

"Misalnya?" Len menampakkan ekspresi tidak tertarik, masih memejamkan matanya.

"Aku yakin tidak ada cewek yang suka padamu, bahkan pasti sering menyakiti hati wanita dengan itu! "

Ucapan Gumi yang blak-blakkan membuat Len langsung berlonjak seakan baru mendapat mimpi sangat buruk, dengan mata melotot.

"K-kenapa kau bisa menebaknya!?"

"Karena Gumi adalah-" kalimat Gumi terhenti ketika melihat sosok prajurit lengkap dengan armor sambil membawa pedang, lari tergopoh-gopoh menuju arah mereka.

"Nona Gumi! Kerajaan dalam bahaya!" teriak prajurit kerajaan histeris.

"B-bahaya?"

"Dua penyusup dengan kekuatan gelap yang besar, menaklukkan segala tentara dan penyihir penjaga istana!"

"Itu pasti 'mereka'! Tch!" decak Gumi. Raut wajah manisnya seketika berubah menjadi dewasa saat ia marah, membuat Len mangap.

"G-gumi..." Len sedikit grogi melihat wajah Gumi yang berubah drastis.

"Len! Tunggu aku disini. Jangan kemana-mana," perintah Gumi. Len menggeleng, membantah.

"Aku ikut."

"Ini bukan urusan untuk bocah amatiran dengan hanya mengandalkan kekuatan fisik!"

"Kau yang duluan mengajakku ke sini! Aku takkan jauh darimu sampai Rin kutemukan!" bentak Len.

"Tch! Kalau mati sebelum bertemu saudaramu, aku tidak mau tahu!" Gumi meskipun menggunakan kalimat sadis, tapi mau tidak mau dia membawa Len juga bersamanya akhirnya. "Mereka ada dimana?"

"Menuju ruang ratu!" jawab prajurit tersebut. Gumi menarik Len kuat sambil berlari. Baru kurang dari sepuluh langkah Gumi melangkah, mereka terhenti oleh dua sosok berjubah gelap yang tengah menghalangi jalan menuju ke dalam istana.

"Kau tidak perlu mencari. Kamilah yang mencari kalian."

Gumi melepas cengkeraman tangannya dari tangan Len.

"Kalian. Aku sudah menunggu untuk dapat membunuh kalian, pengkhianat!" marah Gumi. Dua sosok berjubah itu tertawa dengan suara berat, namun bukan suara laki-laki. Susah mengenali mereka karena kepala mereka tertutup oleh kerudung jubah.

"Gumi, aku senang jika dapat memenggal kepalamu untuk jadi koleksi pernak-pernik kamarku," ucap satu diantara dua sosok tersebut.

"Dan menghidupkanmu untuk jadi sekutu kami selanjutnya! Ahahahahaha!" tawa sosok sisanya sangat keras.

Len hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap apa dengan yang baru saja ia alami sekarang. Pikirannya hanya masih fokus untuk menemukan Rin, dan ia mengutuk dalam hati andai saja ia tidak bertemu Gumi dan diajak ke istana.

Kedua sosok itu membuka kerudung jubah mereka. Satu sosok bersurai kuning panjang, sedangkan satunya rambutnya dikuncir dua dengan warna rambut merah jambu pucat.

"Sepertinya teman satumu itu bisa kami bawa sebagai oleh-oleh untuk raja atas rekreasi ke **Shiny Winga**," ucap sosok berambut _blonde_ tersebut dengan tato hitam bercorak aneh di sebelah kiri wajahnya. Mata merah menyala bak iblis menambah aksen seram saat cewek itu tertawa.

"Dan kujadikan pacar demi kepuasanku!" sahut wanita satunya, sama seperti sosok lainnya walau corak aneh menghiasi wajah sebelah kanannya.

"S-siapa mereka!?" tanya Len.

"Mereka dua pelayan raja kegelapan. Mereka tinggal di **Underworld**. Yang rambut kuning namanya Lily, sedangkan satunya bernama IA," jelas Gumi.

"Waktunya mati, Gumi!" sosok yang Gumi sebut namanya IA, langsung menarik dua pistol dari kedua sisi pahanya setelah jubah yang ia kenakan menyibak terangkat, lalu mulai berlari dengan seringai ngeri.

"Kekuatan kalian masih lemah dariku!" sahut Gumi. Len merasakan hawa aneh dari gadis disebelahnya itu. Diberanikannya untuk menatap wajah Gumi, dan dia kaget karena manik hijaunya hilang dan terganti merah menyala.  
><em><br>__'Sejak kapan bola matanya berubah!?'_ tanya Len dalam hati.

IA cemberut sedikit, namun tidak mengubah tekadnya untuk membidik Gumi langsung.

"Mati kau, bocah sombong!" tukas IA lalu ia menekan kedua pelatuk _dual handgun_nya.  
><strong><br>****ZRET! ZRET!****  
><strong>  
>Gumi dan Len yang sudah mempersiapkan kuda-kuda untuk melindungi diri dari peluru, hanya mematung saat melihat dua peluru yang diarahkan pada mereka langsung terbelah menjadu dua bagian. Terlihat sosok wanita bersurai merah jambu cerah dengan pakaian coklat seksi tengah berdiri dengan posisi aneh di depan mereka berdua.<p>

"Aku musuh kalian. Jangan kabur dariku," ucap gadis tersebut.

"Luka!" bola mata Gumi kembali berubah menjadi hijau dan nampak kembali sifat kekanakannya. "Kukira kau takkan muncul!"

"Demi ratu Miku, dan nona Gumi," balas wanita paruh baya bernama Luka tersebut. "Saya dan Mayu, akan melindungi nona Gumi dan teman nona."

"Mayu?" tanya Gumi. "Dimana dia?"

"Jangan bersusah payah mencari Mayu! Disini ada Kuro Usagi!" seru boneka kelinci hitam yang berdiri persis di sebelah Gumi.

"Usagi!" Gumi langsung memeluk boneka itu erat, seperti memeluk boneka saat ingin tidur malam.

**DOR!**

Entah muak atau apa, IA menembakkan pistolnya pada arah langit.

"Seperti biasa, anggota Shine Angel terlalu suka mengabaikan musuh! Bahkan yang jelas-jelas kini ada di depannya," kesal IA. "Aku ingin pertarungan yang serius!"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan melawanku?" saran Luka. "Aku, Megurine Luka. Dan **'Maiden Sword'** seorang **Valkyrie** dengan senang hati menyerang seorang musuh dengan pikatan bagaikan duri bunga mawar."

"Kau akan menyesal telah menawarkan diri untuk menjadi lawanku," ucap IA. "Memang, aku _gunner_ yang masuk dalam kelompok _ranged_, akan kalah darimu yang _valkyrie_, dalam kelompok _melee_. Tapi siapa yang tahu?"

**SET!**

Dalam hitungan detik, sosok IA sudah hilang dari pandangan Luka. Luka hanya memejamkan mata sambil bernafas pelan.

"Percuma memakai langkah cepat yang seakan-akan menghilang itu. Seranganmu takkan sampai padaku," remeh Luka. Ia menggerakkan rapier-nya yang sekilas jika terkena rembesan cahaya berwarna merah tersebut.

**TRANG!**

Ujung salah satu _handgun_ IA dan _rapier _Luka saling beradu.

"Nona Gumi! Cepat pergi ke tempat ratu Miku!" perintah Luka. "Meskipun perintah tuan Kaito hanya mengusir mereka, tapi saya takut..."

"Aku mengerti," sahut Gumi. Lingkaran cahaya mengelilingi Len dan Gumi saat Gumi mengenggam tangan Len.

"Hei! Aku hanya mencari Rin!" marah Len. "Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan kerajaan atau apapun! Jadi, lepaskan aku!"

"Rin penyihir bukan?" tanya Gumi, yang hanya menatap batu kristal sapphire dimana terdapat tali untuk menggantung permata indah tersebut.

"Iya."

"Nah. Gampang saja. Rin atau siapalah itu, akan tahu dirimu disini cepat atau lambat."

"Rin itu adikku yang takkan pernah berpikir mencariku di istana, kau tahu! Karena Rin selalu menganggap aku akan pulang ke rumah!"

Sosok mereka berdua hilang seakan lenyap seiring ucapan Len terakhir.

"Lily!"

"Apa kau yakin aku harus mengejar anak itu? Kau kini berhadapan dengan Puppeteer dan Valkyrie."

"Aku takkan mati, kau lihat?"

"Ah ya sudah. Jangan salahkan aku ya?"

xXx

Rin menatap langit dengan kedua pipinya yang masih basah bekas tangisannya tadi. Cukup lama sepertinya ia terus duduk meringkuk sambil bersender pada pohon besar yang dinaunginya. Suara isakan kecil jarang terdengar saat ini dibanding dahulu.

"Rin dicemaskan Len tidak ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri selagi asyik menatap awan hitam yang bergerak dan menggumpal. Ia menunduk kecil setelah mendongak cukup lama, dan ditatapnya kolam ikan di depannya yang dituruni hujan.

"... Rin jadi cemas dengan Len. Dia pasti mencariku seperti hari-hari biasa."

Ia pun bangkit dengan lemas setelah lama bersender sambil merenung diam pada pohon. Diraba-rabanya langit-langit berbentuk lingkaran, dan suatu portal putih salju langsung muncul membentuk sesuai lingkaran yang ia raba. Rin tertarik, terhisap ke dalamnya.

To be Continued

**A/N: Sepertinya banyak sekali fhailku waktu di chapter awal! *cries***

******Awalnya aku benar-benar tidak tahu arti blonde, sampai membaca fanfic para senpai. Sampai sekarang, aku lupa untuk fav apalagi review fanficnya! Salahkan tugas menggunung dari bosku jadinya punya waktu luang di depan PC itu tidak ada huiks!**

**Aku sangat... sangat berterimakasih atas kritik dan sarannya! Akhirnya aku sedikit termotivasi untuk membuat chapter 2 ini! Makasih yang sudah mengoreksi dengan sedetail-detailnya!**

**Soal pairing ya. Aku usahakan ada pairing LenxRin karena aku juga penggemar mereka, walau paling tinggi hanya sampai 'kiss' dan 'hug' karena kepolosan dimana pikiranku belum sampai.. ehem ehem!****Aku kagum sama author penulis non fic humor deh! Susah sekali ya menulis fanfic non humor, beda kalau bikin fic humor aku bisa ngetik tanpa berakhir sebelum ganti scene!**

**Reviewnya ya? Mohon kritik saran yang lebih! Saya rasa masih banyak kekurangan untuk menulis!**


	3. Changed

**Shine Angel and Dark Devil**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik Yamaha, Crypton, dan produksi yang memproduksinya**

.

.

"Kau..."

"Ternyata saudara kembarku sudah besar."

Sosok manusia yang tertutup jubah hitam ala _Grim Reaper_ tertawa kecil di hadapan Miku dan Kaito yang berdiri berhadapan dengan menegang.

_'Yang bisa membuat ratu Miku sampai berwajah horor...'_ batin Kaito berkata. Ia menatap wajah Miku yang menatap lawannya dengan pupil matanya yang mengecil tanda kaget.

"Kau, pasti kembali mencari 'penerus' bukan?" mulai Miku. "Legenda tentang dua anak kembar yang kondisi lahirnya persis seperti 'kita' takkan pernah terwujud! Aku, ratu Miku, telah memerintahkan seluruh prajurit untuk membunuh anak kembar di dunia ini!"

"Kau bodoh atau apa, Miku?" balas lawan bicaranya. "Kau memang melakukannya. Tapi tujuan kau melakukannya malah tidak kau lakukan. Tahu maksudku?"

"Jadi anak di dalam bola kristal Kaito..."

"...memang mereka berdua."

**BRAK!**

Gadis berambut hijau pendek menendang pintu ruang dimana Miku dan dua sosok lainnya berdiri, dengan tenaga kasar. Len yang berdiri persis di belakang punggung Gumi hanya bisa memasang wajah horor.

"_Etto_, Gumi, kau bisa lebih sopan jika membuka pintu?" protes Len. Gumi menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau akan tahu kenapa aku melakukan hal tersebut. Sekarang, kau coba lihat apakah kita bisa bergerak setelah ini."

Len semakin heran dengan tutur kata Gumi. Bukannya mereka masih bisa bergerak saat keluar dari portal? Namun Len menurutinya saja, daripada rasa penasaran mengapa Gumi memerintahkannya seperti itu menganggu ketenangannya. Ia angkat kaki kanannya dan,

Tidak mau bergerak. Seperti patung.

_'K-kenapa ini!?'_ Len syok menyadari bahwa kakinya benar-benar tidak mau mematuhi perintahnya sekarang. Sekilas ia berpikir bahwa kakinya lumpuh, dan dia benar-benar syok saat merasa firasatnya seperti benar-benar nyata.

"Ratu Miku..." panggil Gumi dengan suara kecil pada sosok gadis berambut _twintail_ dengan gaun serba putih beraksen mewah. Gadis yang merupakan ratu tersebut menatap Gumi sebentar, lalu membuang wajahnya kembali bertatap dengan sosok berjubah hitam yang menjadi lawannya.

"Kaito."

"Nona Gumi bisa bebaskan dirinya kok!" protes Kaito pada Miku.

"Lily. Sudah kukatakan hanya habisi seluruh prajurit disini," ucap sosok berjubah. "Aku tahu mereka pasti akan khawatirkan ratu mereka. Kasihan kan IA?"

"Aku hanya mengikuti sesuai perintah kalian berdua! Kalian berdua kenapa seperti mau membuangku dari pertempuran sih?"

Perlahan sosok bersurai kuning yang sebelumnya berhadapan dengan Gumi dan Len, muncul di sebelah sosok berjubah hitam secara samar-samar lalu memadat. Ia melipat kedua tangannya sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Kau paham, Len?" bicara Gumi. "Yang menahan kita adalah Lily."

"Oh? Benarkah!?" Len yang mendengarnya malah menghela nafas lega. Wajah Gumi langsung muram habis.

"Kau ini... Dia itu _**Shaman**_, kau tahu? Dia bisa mengontrol badanmu, bahkan pikiranmu! Jadi, waspadalah!"

"_S-SHAMAN_!?"

Oh soal _Shaman_, Len langsung memikirkan dukun-dukun berkulit hitam dengan pakaian kurang bahan serta menggunakan tulang belulang MANUSIA yang entah punya siapa dijadikan hiasan pernak-pernik mereka. Mereka membawa boneka, dan jika bertemu orang yang menyebalkan maka ia langsung menusuk bonekanya dengan jarum atau benda tajam lainnya hingga sasaran berteriak. Oh ya, bisa tewas malahan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Len?" Gumi menegur Len yang sedari tadi mendongak dengan diam. Sosok dalam jubah yang melihat wajah Len tiba-tiba tersenyum menyerigai.

"Lily! Kerjamu bagus!" sorak berjubah hitam spontan. Semua penghuni dalam ruangan tersebut langsung menegang.

"Eh? Aku bagus?" Lily kebingungan. Sosok tersebut hanya berucap, "Dia... Dia yang kita cari..."

Miku memandang Len dengan syok. Tanpa aba-aba, Miku mengangkat tangannya dan muncul tombak perak berhiaskan permata mewah di genggaman tangannya.

"Gumi! Lindungi kawanmu!" teriak Miku dengan sesekali ia memutar-mutar tombaknya. "Mikuo! Lawanmu adalah aku!"

"Kau kira aku masih setara denganmu, saudara kandungku?"

_'S-saudara kandung?'_ batin Len. _'Tapi kenapa saling menyerang?'_

**SET!**

Sosok berjubah hitam melepas jubahnya hingga nampaklah wajah yang sesungguhnya dari balik kain gelap tersebut. Sosok berambut cepak dengan warna rambut sama dengan ratu Miku, dengan pupil mata merah berkantung mata gelap. Sosok tersebut berkulit lumayan pucat, bukan putih. Ia memakai _tuxedo_ hitam tak beraturan dan sedikit usang, juga celana hitam kain dimana ujungnya seakan tercabik-cabik saking lamanya digunakan.

"Kaito!"

"Siap! Ratu!"

Kaito ikut melepas jubahnya hingga menampakkan sosok pria berambut biru dengan memakai selendang biru bermantel putih biru malam. Ia menarik sebuah kacamata yang kemudian dikenakannya, lalu mengangkat tangannya di langit-langit yang tak tahunya ia langsung mengenggam sebuah buku tebal bersampul coklat.

**SYUUTT!**

Terlihat sosok terbang berukuran 2 kali dari ukuran manusia, mengelilingi tempat berdirinya Len dan Gumi dengan kecepatan yang membuat Len sangat bingung ada juga yang mempunyai kecepatan seperti itu. Lambat laun, Len merasakan jemari-jemarinya dapat digerakkan.

"Makasih _Sylph_!" riang Gumi. "Maaf untuk memanggilmu. Karena dari tadi mereka semua mengacuhkanku, termasuk kakak tiri sendiri." ucap Gumi yang sempat menatap masam ratu Miku.

"Gumi..."

"Oh ya. Gumi _the __**Summoner**_. Tingkatan kesusahan mendapatkan kawan lelaki sebelahnya jadi semakin susah sepertinya," tegur Mikuo. "Tapi tak apa. Itulah permainan yang sesungguhnya! Kyahahaha!"

"Jadi lawannya hanya lelaki aneh yang sepertinya mengincar keperawananku, sama Lily kan?" bisik Len. Gumi yang dibisikinya langsung ingin tertawa mendengar kata 'perawan'. Seharusnya kan 'perjaka' pikir Gumi.

"Iya. Tentu. Haha, aku akan menjagamu Len," Gumi tetap dalam posisi menghadap Len, siap melindungi.

"Ha! Aku tidak mau kalah darimu, Gumi," Lily segera mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dimana ujungnya berupa hiasan tengkorak-tengkorak manusia, lalu segera merapal.

"_Summon Released!_" perintah Gumi tadi menyebabkan Sylph yang asalnya terdiam menjadi terbang asal gerak kembali ke habitatnya. Segera ratu Miku membentak Gumi, "KAU BODOH MENGGUNAKAN PERINTAH ITU PADA SITUASI SEPERTI INI, ADIK TERSAYANGKU..."

"... karena aku tahu, kali ini bukan hanya tubuhku akan dikendalikannya."

"Aku juga tahu! Dan-" ratu Miku merendahkan tingginya dengan menekuk kedua lututnya ketika sebuah lesatan kaki akan menendangnya dari atas, dan membuat Miku lepas serangan kali ini. Gumi kembali dengan kedua bola matanya yang merah.

"Dia juga menggunakannya saat aku bersama Len tadi. Tapi entah bagaimana Mayu dapat mencegahnya," ucap Gumi yang ternyata mencoba untuk menyerang Miku. "Ahaha, lawanlah... Lawanlah kakak tirimu itu, Gumi..." kata Lily sambil memandang Miku dan Gumi yang saling menyerang dan menghindar. _'Tapi aku seharusnya mengontrol orang yang bertarung secara fisik. Aku tidak bisa memerintahkan tipe magic untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka. Sigh.'_

Sebuah pedang besar dinaikkan Len ke atas, lalu turun hingga menjadi datar dan ujungnya disodorkannya pada wajah Mikuo. Mikuo tersenyum menyerigai, menampakkan gigi-geriginya yang tajam.

"Calon penerusku. Kau tak tahu kau bertarung dengan siapa," Mikuo mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat pada wajah Len, berwibawa. "Taklukkan semua musuh dalam ruangan ini. Biar aku yang urus bocah ini."

"Tiga lawan dua. Apakah kau sadar posisi kalian terpojok?" celetuk Kaito yang langsung saja ada di posisi belakang Mikuo berdiri. Ia membuka buku besar yang dipegangnya, dan nampak suatu cahaya putih langsung menyerang Mikuo. "Meski... Gumi malah melawan Miku."

**BATS!**

Cahaya putih terkibas oleh kedua sayap kulit hitam berbentuk sayap kelelawar. Sayap yang tadi terlebar, kini menutup setelah benar-benar meniadakan cahaya yang berasal dari buku Kaito.

"K-kau..."

Kaito membelalakan matanya dari balik kacamata yang ia kenakan. Sosok yang ia lihat adalah seorang wanita berpakaian _tanktop_ kulit ungu menyala dengan rok pendek berbahan _jeans_ hitam pekat. Terlihat jelas bahwa sosok tersebut berjenis kelamin wanita jika dilihat dari apa yang dikenakannya. Hanya itu yang dapat dipastikan, karena sosok tersebut membelakangi Kaito dan tertutup sayap yang lumayan besar. Namun Kaito tahu siapa dia.

"Meiko..."

"Hihi, senang bisa bertemu mantan kekasihku sendiri," tawa gadis berambut coklat pendek bob tersebut. Kaito sempat menegang namun dipudarkannya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya kecil.

"Tolong jangan umbar masa lalu kita!" bentak Kaito yang sudah dalam posisi menampar wajah Meiko dengan buku besarnya, namun ditahan Meiko hanya dengan satu jari telunjuk saja.

"Aku menginginkan pertarungan yang serius." Meiko menyerigai dengan menampakkan gigi taringnya.

.

.

_'Mereka semua bertarung demi melindungiku yang hanya rakyat jelata.'_

.

.

Len begitu syok melihat posisi yang (terpaksa) dipihaknya kalah tanding. Kaito sebagai _**Sorcerer**_ beberapa kali memberi serangan dari dalam lembar bukunya namun ditepis dengan sangat mudah oleh wanita berdarah _**Vampire**_ tersebut. Gumi yang dikendalikan oleh Lily sang _**Shaman**_ menyerang Miku yang sedari tadi tidak pernah menyerang, hanya menahan serangan menggunakan tombaknya. Seakan tujuan awal ia hadir tanpa sengaja ke dalam istana terlupakan. Sorot mata Len horor, dengan iris _sapphire_ perlahan mulai menggelap.

_'Aku bingung aku sebenarnya berada dalam posisi apa. Aku ini siapa? Sampai dilindungi mereka? Tolong seseorang jawablah.'_

**"Kau seharusnya memihak para penghuni **_**Underworld**_**, Kagamine Len. Ah bukan, keturunan darah murni dari raja kegelapan, yaitu aku raja Mikuo."**

_'Aku memihak gelap?'_

**"Karena kau memang ditakdirkan menjadi penerusku. Tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa kita dapat mengangkat Underworld ke atas, menimbun Shiny Winga dan menyeret mereka dalam kehancuran."**

Kedua iris _sapphire_ Len lebur tergantikan menjadi _ruby_ menyala. Dibelakang Len, terlihat sosok dengan kedua tangan berkulit pucat mencengkeram batok kepala Len, mengenggamnya dengan kuku-kuku hitam nan panjang. Mikuo yang berada di belakang punggung Len rupanya, tertawa nyaring diselingi kedua sayap kelelawar dari punggung Len mulai mekar dan wajahnya yang mulai bercorak aneh. Pupil mata Len berubah dari bulat menjadi jarum. Pedang besar Len perlahan terselimuti hawa gelap.

"Ya! Tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa keturunan kita dapat berkuasa! Menginjak tahta ratu Miku sebagai ratu disini dan menjadi raja Mikuo, aku, yang mendudukinya! Teruskan Len... Teruskan..."

Suara Mikuo yang terdengar horor semakin lama semakin terdengar lantang. Muncul dua pasang sayap kelelawar dari punggung Mikuo yang bermekaran. Kedua tanduk hitam mencuat ke atas. Tubuh Mikuo yang awalnya seperti manusia, kini mulai berotot besar, dan semakin membesar seiring waktu. Ekor dengan ujung jarum keluar dari belakang pantatnya. Kuku-kukunya semakin panjang walau masih hitam. Dan terakhir, wajah Mikuo seakan retak, luluh. Menampakkan isinya berupa daging yang menghitam juga diselingi sebagian daerahnya meruncing membentuk jarum. Jadilah Mikuo bukan seperti orang lagi, namun iblis berukuran raksasa (sekitar 8 meter) hingga menghancurkan atap istana.

Rembesan cahaya merah turun dari langit dan merembes menuju tubuh Len yang berubah setengah, hanya berupa kedua sayap dan bercorak tato. Kedua mata Len perlahan terpejam dengan masih dalam memposisikan diri berdiri.

"Ratu Miku! Raja Mikuo telah mencapai kekuatan tertingginya!" jerit Kaito yang tengah menahan kedua cakar Meiko dengan kedua tangannya yang disilangkan. Nampak darah merah segar meresapi mantel yang digunakan Kaito.

"Dimana saudaranya? Hanya aku dan 'dia' yang dapat mengalahkannya!"

"Tidak perlu dicari. Dia pasti akan kesini. Pasti."

.

.

_'Jika aku memihak 'gelap', maka Rin memihak apa?'_

.

.

_'Rin merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk. Perasaan apa ini?'_

Rin yang baru saja ingin memotong satu buah jeruk menjadi dua bagian dengan pisau dalam gubuknya, menghentikan tindakannya. Ia berlari keluar dengan mantel putih saljunya, dan dari atas jurang ia bisa melihat sesuatu terjadi kejanggalan.

Awan-awan berkumpul dan menghitam. Kumpulan awan tersebut seakan teraduk, membentuk pusaran dengan titik tengah adalah rembesan cahaya merah terang menuju istana. Pepohonan disekitar Rin seketika mulai menggugurkan daunnya, dan pohon yang habis tak tersisa daun pun mengering.

"Len, cepat pulang. Rin takut," kata Rin pada diri sendiri.

"Kenapa Rin? Len belum kembali?" Rin segera melengok asal suara tersebut, meregapnya dalam rasa ketakutan yang amat besar.

"Gakupo-_san_, Rin takut," lirih Rin. "Len biasanya langsung kembali. Tapi sudah malam dan sampai dunia menjadi aneh begini dia belum jua kembali." Rin mulai terisak ketakutan saking khawatirnya pada Len, kakak tersayang yang hanya satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Meskipun kini Gakupo bisa dikatakan sebagai ayah angkat mereka walau ada sisi tidak diterima sebagai ayah angkat karena Gakupo suka mencuri.

Gakupo memeluknya erat. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya khawatir. "Tadi dia bilang mencarimu ke kota. Kukira dia lama disana karena sekalian membeli bahan makanan. Rin, kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku?"

"Kalau kakak juga terlibat dalam fenomena-hiks! aneh ini-hiks!" Rin masih saja menangis terisak. Gakupo mengelus belakang kepalanya bersamaan dengan helaian rambut Rin yang lembut nan harum. "Rin janji takkan cepat ngambekan lagi! Rin janji akan mematuhi ucapan Len! Rin-"

"Ayo ke istana."

Rin melepas peluknya. Ia menyeka air matanya yang sempat merembes keluar sambil mengangguk kecil, dan mengangkat tangan kanannya pada langit. Ditariknya tangan Gakupo setelah membuat portal persis ketika ia di hutan sendirian.

.

.

_'Len, kau dimana? Ayo kita berdua kembali bermain bersama sambil menikmati jus jeruk dan jus pisang bersama dengan Gakupo.'_

.

.

To be Continued

.

A/N: Yey akhirnya bisa buat yang ketiga! Makasih yang sudah meng-review sampai fav + follow! Karena ga bisa balas lewat PM, aku balas disini saja ya? Soalnya cuma bisa online dari hp (ga ada waktu buat ol di kompi), dan buat fanfic pun dari hp ._. Makanya hanya bisa memakai fasilitas hp yang cuma bisa bolt, italic, sama underline.

**Hachipine Ia**: Hah!? Kau IA versi nyata! Tidak~(?). Makasih udah fav!

**Fuyukaze Mahou**: Udah diceritain kan Gumi siapanya Miku? Karena Mari sangat malas membuka google, jadi tidak tahu kalau boneka Mayu ternyata punya nama. Dan ini kelanjutannya!

**Kurotori Rei**: makasih senpai atas reviewnya! Mari memang suka cerita perkelahian kakak adik. Soalnya memang sweet disana. w


End file.
